


The Other Shepard - Andromeda Logs

by Amariahellcat



Series: Willow Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Rydaal, Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Cured Illness, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, More parts to come, No more Keprals, Or AEND, Reunions, The fluff everyone needed, Vanguard (Mass Effect), Willow is emotional okay, happy and healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Exactly what the title says - an Alternate, fluffier 'what-if' ending to my shrios fic, The Other Shepard.What if, instead of being content to live out the few years they have left together while fighting the Reapers, they are offered a chance?A proposition from Alec Ryder, perhaps a month before the Hyperion is to depart. "Come with us, and maybe once we're settled, we can develop the cures you need."The following is what might happen if they'd said 'yes'.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Willow Shepard. Thane Krios. I have a proposition for you both. Life in a new Galaxy.”_

_Am I dreaming?_  Willow’s consciousness feels sluggish, as though she’s trekking through sludge.

_“We’re headed to Andromeda - my hope is to find new species, new technology. We could put you both in stasis, wake you up once we have cures-”_

_“You should go, Willow, once we’ve finished the mission. This is a chance you need to take!”_

_Arisa, and… Alec Ryder._  The thoughts come slightly quicker now, moving through rubble instead of sludge,  _No, not dreams. These are memories._

_“I will go only if you wish to, Siha. My life is yours - the thought that we might actually get to **share**  a life, though…”_

_Thane_. She’d said yes nearly immediately, she remembers - the memories burning brighter now, as though she’s walking through a field.

_“Kolyat will come as well, as a liaison - and to have a drell’s opinion and perspective on any possible treatments.”_

_“You three are special cases on the Hyperion, authorized by the Pathfinder. Kolyat will be woken first, once a cure has been started. Only once we’re **sure**  we can cure you both will we wake you from stasis.”_

_“A long separation, but one that is more than worth the wait.”_  he’d pulled her close, she remembers - just before they were to step into their stasis pods, pressing her tightly to his chest - and whispering in her ear  _“Until we meet again in Andromeda, my Siha. Once we awaken, nothing will keep me from you again.”_

_Thane…_  Willow sighs, then goes very still when she realizes she had  _vocally_  sighed, had made sound.  _But aren’t I still…? How?_

Things filter in, then; she can feel a bed beneath her back, feel her chest lifting and falling as she breathes, can hear voices and footsteps and the familiar beep of medical machinery.

She can  _think_  again, can  _remember_  - no more void of darkness, of the sleep of stasis - can hear and smell and  _feel_ , can  _move_ ,  _which means that I - that **we’re**  - !_

“Doctor, we’ve got a response! She’s coming to!”

* * *

 

“Summon the Pathfinder, and the  _others_. Tell them she’s waking up and to get here ASAP.”

_Pathfinder. Others. **Thane**  -!_

Willow forces her eyes open, wincing in pain at the flare of an overhead light, groaning and trying to push herself up.

A gentle hand on her shoulder holds her down, a male doctor she feels like she  _should_  recognize chuckling above her, “Easy, there - don’t rush it. Don’t want you collapsing from dizziness.”

“Where is-?” Willow croaks, voice horse from disuse, still struggling to sit up.

“On their way, I promise. You’ve been out of stasis and in a medically induced coma for about a month, Willow; had to keep you asleep while the cure did it’s job. But congratulations.” the doctors expression is noticeably warmer, now, “You’re healthy as a damn horse.”

“Harry?” a female voice calls out from somewhere behind the doctor, and Willow takes the opportunity to sit up while he’s distracted, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and then  _gripping_  when her head starts to spin.

_Don’t care, gotta get moving. If **I’m**  cured, then so is-_

Another,  _smaller_  hand claps gently on her shoulder, and Willow looks up into a face that she  _definitely_  recognizes - though the other redhead has aged since she saw her last, and she wonders how long the Hyperion has been in Andromeda.

“Willow.” the woman says softly, “Do you remember me?”

Willow licks her lips, gathering as much moisture as she can, then says “R-Ryder?”

Aria’s face breaks out in a wide grin, “Hey, you. You’ve probably guessed, but you’re  _cured_! Welcome to Andromeda.”

“Where is…?”

“On his way. He and Kolyat had taken a run to the Nexus, to try and prepare a bit for when you woke up.” Aria’s face scrunches a little, amusement clear, “You’re  _early_ , Willow. Thought we had another day or two.”

“It’s a S-Shepard thing…” Willow manages, drawing a laugh, “And… is he…?”

“Cured? You bet  - that was the promise Dad made you both, right? To only wake you up once you could  _both_  be cured?” Aria seems to puff up a little, then, “The Angara - local race, I’ll introduce you to some later - were able to develop an artificial lung compatible with drell physiology, with Kolyat’s input and help from several datapads he brought with them - they were from a Mordin Solus, if you knew him? Anyways, Thane’s been awake for the month the cure was running through you - he’s been healing from his surgery for three weeks.”

That’s the first time Ryder’s said his name, and it  _jolts_  Willows system into high alert, nearly frantic now as the reality sets in.

_I’m alive. I’m cured. **Thane’s**  alive, and  **healthy**. Oh, my Gods, Thane, I need-!_

“Woah, careful!” Aria doesn’t try to stop Willow from standing, though she does hover close, obviously concerned, “You shouldn’t try to move to quickly, yet, it’ll take some time to fully -”

“I’m fine.” Willow manages a shaky step, then another, “I need to see him. I need to  _see_ -”

The doors open at the same time as the dizziness catches up with her, and even as she curses in surprise there’s a green blur crossing the room and breaking her fall.

_I’ve never see him move that fast._  She thinks before she’s pulled fully into his lap and there’s a hand on her chin tilting her head up - and then she’s  _lost_ , blue meeting emerald, suddenly vivid in the black, his hand on her face so damn  _careful_  and tender.

“Willow.” Thane breathes, voice rolling over her like a soothing wave, just a tad broken beneath the dual tone, “ _Siha_.”

“ _Thane_.” Willow sobs back, burying her face in his throat and clinging to him, still trying to believe this is real.

His whispering in her ear and his hands running over her back convince her, but the tears don’t stop - she’s too damn happy to even care that they’re sitting on the ground, surrounding by doctors and whoever else.

Thane pulls her head up long enough to kiss her - slow and sweet, a re-connection, a reassurance and a needed anchor - before tucking her again against his chest, humming beneath her, in no more rush then she.

His chest pushes and pulls smoothly with every breath, not a hint of the former rattle, and there’s a line visible where his scales don’t sit quite smoothly anymore - and she settles, curled in against him, safe and secure and  _happy_.

They’re alive, the both of them, been given a second chance - and hell itself won’t take him away from her.


	2. The Shape of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quiet evening in the early days on the Nexus, Thane and Willow take the time to watch some old vids.
> 
> One in particular catches Thanes attention, much to Willow's embarrassment - The Shape of Water isn't something she'd meant to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO YEAH I’m writing more of these but the names officially being changed to The Other Shepard - Andromeda Logs, shortened to AI Logs here on tumblr cause it... makes more sense then A Logs IDK OKAY I’M HAVING FUN.
> 
> So. These two aren’t done yet. And these will be super short things. And probably written and posted out of order but whatever. This is all @lynngo-art ‘s fault for sending me posts about shrios and The Shape of Water ahhh. It’s short, it’s silly, it’s fluffy... enjoy?

It's a slow, quiet evening when their footlocker's arrive, handed off by a somewhat star struck looking turian once they've signed their names.

(They haven't  _quite_  been able to squash the rumors that Commander Shepard herself is on the Nexus, and it's the one time Willow wishes she  _didn't_  resemble Arisa so closely. Thane finds it endlessly amusing - 'You do wear N7 armor, Siha, which does not  _help_  your case.' )

They settle the trunks in the living room of their temporary apartment, popping them open and going through them casually, sitting side by side with their shoulders pressed together, chatting comfortably.

"Ah! My movies!" Willow pulls out the small metal box and cradles it to her chest, grinning widely, "Hopefully the drive survived the trip, I forgot I packed this!"

"Movies?" Thane inquires, abandoning his own trunk to instead lean against her, arm slipping around her waist.

"Old vids, mostly from the 21st century. Same time period as most of the music I like." Willow opens her omni, syncing it with the drive and making a sound of delight when it comes awake, "Good, it's still working - want to watch something?"

"I would like that, Siha." Thane's hand drifts up and down her hip, gently stroking - he's been even more tactile then before, since they awoke, and she can't say she minds it - and he hums, "What do you have?"

"Well, there's the Disneys, Ghibli, the Marvel Movies - eh, we've seen enough action ourselves, let's not watch those - some chic flicks-"

"What is that one?"

Thane points to a name at the bottom, and Willow squints, then mentally curses.

"The Shape of Water - ah, I forgot I had that, actually. It's, um..." she fidgets a little, biting her lip, "Kind of a... darker, adult fairytale? Sort of..."

"Can we watch it? It sounds intriguing."

He looks so interested she can't say no, relenting with a quiet sigh and a mental prayer that he won't be mad afterwards. "Sure. Let me sync it to the Vid Screen."

* * *

 

 Truthfully, Willow hadn't forgotten she'd had the movie - she'd just  _slightly_  hoped it wouldn't come up, considering it's... nature.

She doesn't dare look at Thane while they watch - merely averting her eyes at the gratuitous sex bits (still just as awkward as they had been before), cursing out Strickland every time he's on screen, and maybe blushing  _just a little_  at certain scenes involving Elisa and the Asset.

Once the credits are playing, Willow fidgets for another moment before bouncing to her feet, coughing awkwardly, "I'm, uh, gonna grab a drink-"

Thane's hand closes on her wrist and tugs her back before she can flee, and Willow sucks in a breath when she's pulled into his lap, still somewhat startled by the easy fluidity of his motions, now that he's healed.

"It would seem," he drawls, hand lifting to cup her cheek, smirk near radiating amusement, "that I have discovered the reason for your affinity to drell, my Siha."

Willow doesn't even try not to pout, " _Hey_ , they did a really good job with the character design, okay? And yeah, okay, so I thought you looked  _similar_..."

"I am not angry, Siha." Thane chuckles, grip tight on her hips, "Merely surprised... and flattered. Though the creature in the movie looks like one of  _our_  water deities, and far more beautiful then myself."

"Not true." Willow scoffs, lifting her hands to his face now, careful of the sensitive frills, "I like the design in the movie, sure, but it could never compete with the real thing. I love your eyes, the colour of your frills, the feel of your scales..." she lets one hand drift down, following the rough line of uneven scales down his chest, the scar left from his surgery, purposely holding his gaze, "You're  _beautiful_ , Thane. And I am so damn lucky that you're mine."

"You honor me, Siha." he breathes, voice gone rough, and in the moment before he kisses her whispers "It is  _I_  who is lucky to have  _you_ , and no one shall ever part us again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	3. New Years Across Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News Years is here, and it’s celebrated across the Universe. A little farewell from the Vakarian, Ryder-Ama Darav, and Krios households - here’s to the new, may we keep moving forwards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little New Years fluff friends ♥ Gonna say this is part of the AU ending stuff for TOS, cause everyone’s healthy and happy. Happy New Years! See you in 2018!

Arisa didn't want to go out for New Years.

She'd lost count of how many party invitations she'd received -  _savior of the Universe, guess that gives me a certain appeal_  - and subsequently turned down, stating that she  _already had plans._

Plans to stay home, order Chinese takeout for her and the Dextro equivalent for Garrus, curl up together on the couch and watch the countdown on the Vid screen.

After everything she'd accomplished in the past year, a relaxing new years sounded  _perfect_.

Going by the amused smirk Garrus has been wearing nearly all day, he agrees.

" _What_?" she finally asks through a mouthful of food, catching him watching her again somewhere nearing midnight.

"Just thinking how damn lucky I am." he hums back, food abandoned in favor of pulling her close against him, nuzzling her forehead, "And how surprising it is that we lived to  _see_  this day."

"Thank the Spirits." Arisa whispers, echoing one of his preferred phrases, setting her own food aside and wrapping her arms around his neck just as the countdown starts in the background.

_"...4, 3, 2, 1,_   _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"Happy New Year, Mr Vakarian." she breathes, grinning.

"Happy New Year,  _Mrs._  Vakarian." Garrus rumbles back, and the cheering fades as he closes the distance between them.

 

* * *

 

 Aria and Jaal make it home just before the countdown starts, relieving Ellen of babysitting duties and plopping down on the couch with their family.

They'd wandered a bit, visiting the Crew, checking in with people back on the Nexus, but ultimately wanting to be back home with their kids.

Aria can't help a grin as she settles with Senri propped in her lap, Jaal's arm around her shoulders and the boys both managing to fit in the angara's lap. Life in Andromeda had settled turned out differently then she'd expected, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Okay, everyone," Jaal's voice catches her attention, her husband grinning wider then she's ever seen, "Time for the countdown!"

" _10, 9, 8-"_

Both boys are chanting jubilantly, Sayren's speech still just a little slurred but getting better every day.

_"-7, 6, 5-"_

Aria counts along and bounces Senri, earning delighted giggles from the baby.

_"-4, 3, 2, 1-"_

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ " shouts Jaal, Piper howling along from her place near the TV, the boys laughing and cheering.

Aria laughs, manages to steal a kiss from her exuberant husband , and then sits back to watch her family, content.

_There's no place I'd rather be. Thank you, Dad._

 

* * *

 

 The lock clicks open and Willow stumbles in through the sliding door, shrieking with laughter when Thane catches her wrist and reels her in against him.

"Well  _hello_  there, handsome." she giggles, linking her arms around his neck and pressing immediately closer, sighing happily at his touch on her waist.

"Hello, gorgeous." Thane chuckles, just barely ghosting his lips over hers before trailing kisses down to her throat, nipping teasingly at the flesh, "I believe  _someone_  had too much to drink at the party."

"Who, me? Naaaaw." Willow lets her head fall back to give him more space, humming in response to his pleased rumble, "Biotics'll burn it off soon. Just wanted to celebrate,  _live_  a little, yknow?"

"I do, Siha." Thane nips her neck one last time before lifting his head, forehead brushing hers, "But remember... we have all the time in the world, now."

Willow murmurs an affirmative, falling easily into the swaying, rocking motion he's started, a slow dance just for them, a rhythm all their own.

Here in Andromeda, they have a new start, so to speak; they are healthy, and together, and Willow doubts this ecstatic happiness will ever dim completely, a fact that she is so,  _so_  grateful for.

They can hear the vague cheering over the comm. systems as the countdown finishes, see the splashes of light from the artificial fireworks display outside their windows, but all either of them cares about is each other.

"I love you, Thane." Willow murmurs after a moment, smiling, "Happy New Years."

"As I love you, my Siha." Thane dips his head, kisses her slowly, then pulls back only long enough to whisper "Happy New Beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! See you in 2018 ♥


End file.
